


Surprises

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock reminds Fulcrum to eat, but gets... distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimcognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/gifts).



"Bomb needs to fuel!"

Fulcrum gasped as a large hand was shoved in his vision, cradling a half-full cube. He glanced up, smiling at the stern expression on Grimlock's face; even the battlemask couldn't hide the frown. Fortunately, Fulcrum had learned very quickly just what lengths Grimlock would go to to make sure he ate, so he set aside his tools and nodded.

"Only if you join me," Fulcrum smiled, pleased when he noted another cube in Grimlock's grip. "Good, you already thought of that."

Grimlock settled awkwardly on the floor beside him, shifting for a few seconds in the tight area before reaching over and plucking Fulcrum up and into his lap. The tech handled the relocation with grace, used to being cuddled by now. 

"You Fulcrum warm," Grimlock rumbled, hunching over to nuzzle the side of Fulcrum's helm. "Nice and _warm._ "

"So are you," Fulcrum replied shyly, reaching up to stroke the side of the thick neck. "You are so sweet, Grim. You really are."

"Sweet for Fulcrum," Grimlock growled, licking playfully at an circular audial. "Fulcrum tastes good."

Fulcrum laughed at the half-tickling, half-arousing gesture. "Grim, I thought we were supposed to be refueling?"

"Later." Grimlock wiggled and fell backwards, pulling Fulcrum onto his chassis as his mask snapped open, revealing a wide grin. Strong fingers danced down the slender frame, hooking into all the sensitive crevices and sparking a groan from them both. "Me Grimlock want to feel Fulcrum's spark."

Fulcrum chuckled nervously, kicking the door firmly closed before he dove forward and smothered the Autobot in a kiss.


End file.
